


In the Wood Between the Worlds

by Eisoj5



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/pseuds/Eisoj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Hollow drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wood Between the Worlds

Katrina walks between silent trees and still waters. There are many shallow ponds in these woods, far more than she has ever seen in the waking world—the living world. She stops and kneels beside one pool, dips her hand. Watches the ripples distort her reflection.

There is something in the dark edges of the water as it circles away from her hand: a glimpse of a ruined city—a giant bell with words inscribed on its worn metal, broken statues taller than any ever carved by human hand. A cruel, beautiful face—

Someone is splashing about nearby. Katrina lifts her head to look, and there are two children, a girl and a boy, standing in the water.


End file.
